supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dashwood Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... Reina: "Go away, you stupid fucking piece of crap!" Announcer: Gigi encounters the worst family yet: the one whose daughter who treats her mother and brother like a punching bag, has a sailor mouth, and wrecks everything in the house. Can Gigi help out this violent and angry daughter?" Submission Reel Gigi: "I'm here in St. Louis, Missouri to help out a family whose daughter has a serious attitude problem. (turns on a portable DVD player) Let's see what we got... Beau: "Hi. We're the Dashwoods. I'm Beau, and I am a fireman." Wendy: "And I'm Wendy, stay-at-home mom." Beau: "We have two children. Blake is 12... (A footage of Blake smiling and sticking his tongue out) Beau: ...and Reina, who is 9." (A footage of Reina twirling her arm around) Wendy: "Reina is the main problem of the household. She hits and kicks...in a sheer rage... (A footage of Reina smacking her mother) (A footage of an angry Reina kicking Blake in the shin) Blake (in the reel): Ow! Wendy: ...swears... Reina (in the reel): "Fuck you!" Wendy (in the reel): "What did you say?" Wendy: ...screams... Reina (in the reel): (throwing a fit at the grocery store) "But I want this cereal!" (Points to Lucky Charms) Beau (in the reel): "You're not getting that cereal. Put that back. You eat the same cereal as Blake eats." (Blake shows them Honey Bunches of Oats) Reina (in the reel): "I hate that cereal!" Wendy: ...eats a lot of sugar... Wendy (in the reel): (sees Reina eating gummy bears) "Hands off the gummy bears! We haven't had lunch yet!" Reina (in the reel): "But I want gummy bears!" Wendy: ...not to mention that she has ADHD. She recently got suspended from school." (shows a footage of Reina slamming doors) Beau: "Blake is an innocent little man who is always in harm's way..." (shows a footage of Blake dodging the ball that Reina throws) Blake (in the reel): "Whoa, you almost hit me. (then retrieves the ball that Reina threw) Betcha didn't know those guys in gym class call me the 'King of Dodgeball'. The gym coach even gave me a spot on the school dodgeball team." Wendy: "Please, Supernanny..." Beau and Wendy: "We need your help!" Gigi: "Don't worry. Help is on the way!" (Gigi's personal taxi pulls to the two-story Spanish-style house) Arrival at the Dashwood House and introduction (We see a beautiful 2-story Spanish-style house with a lovely butterfly garden and a backyard volleyball court) Gigi: "My, what a beautiful house." (Gigi rings the doorbell) (A red frazzled haired woman comes outside dressed in a blue dress, yellow shoes and apron) Gigi: "Hello, and good morning. You must be Wendy Dashwood. Where is your husband Beau?" Wendy: "He won't be up until 8:00 to get ready to go to the fire station. My son Blake is getting ready for school. Right now, Reina is suspended from school for one week so she is not allowed to watch TV, play outside in the yard or play video games. Instead she will work around the house doing extra chores, helping mommy with laundry, vacuuming, washing dishes, and cleaning the bathrooms. She is assigned a project that should build coping skills to keep her anger in check. Under my supervision, she must complete her homework assignment. Oh, yes. It is 6:45, time for Reina's ADHD medication. Reina, honey. Time for medication." Wendy: "When I first met Gigi, she is amazing." (a nine-year-old little girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes is seen vacuuming the living room, switches off the vacuum cleaner and comes into the kitchen for her ADHD medication. She is looking angry) Gigi: "Have you seen any professional about Reina's ADHD?" Wendy: "Reina's ADHD has likely been impacting her in school settings; she has been getting poor grades and getting into trouble, such as fighting, swearing, interrupting, talking excessively, and blurting out. She is impatient, feels restless, gets bored quickly, fails to follow instructions, makes careless mistakes, and lacks self-confidence due to others outperforming her at school. Definitely ADHD conduct disorder I must say. I took her to see a mental health therapist, asked her pediatrician about medical conditions and I joined a support group, hoping to find help." am ~ Dad leaves to go to work (We see Fireman Beau leaving) Beau: "Bye Wendy, Bye Reina." Wendy: "Say goodbye to " Observation Begins (Reina and Wendy begin washing the dishes) Wendy: "Remember Reina, these extra chores are meant to teach you what it means to work hard to earn something." Observation Continues (Wendy and Reina start doing the laundry) Blake Comes Home from School Blake: "Hey, mom! I'm home! Hi, Reina." (He walks past Wendy and Reina cleaning the bathrooms and heads upstairs) Wendy: "Blake, are you going to introduce yourself to Gigi?" Blake: (he pauses) "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. (Comes up to Gigi) Hello, my name is Blake Dashwood, ma'am." Dinnertime Bathtime Bedtime Gigi: "Why are you angry, Reina? What makes you feel angry?" Reina: (crying as she sits in bed) "There was that girl at school who teased me and called me names. She even called me fat. The teacher didn't do anything to stop it. He just shrugs it off and pretends nothing is happening. It just pisses me off! When I talk to the teacher Mr. Perez about my problem, he sends me out of class and makes me stand by the door in the hallway because he thinks I am being disruptive. He also sends me to see the principal for "complaining too much" and marks my assignments and tests wrong with an F, even though I studied hard. I tell the principal about my problem but the teacher finds out that I told on him and makes me stay in during recess because I have ADHD." Gigi: "How does that make you feel?" Reina: "Angry and upset. Mister Perez always shouted at me for no reason at all. He gave me mean looks and extra homework over the weekend whenever another kid acted out and wouldn't tell me why, claiming because he can do what he wants." Blake: "Yeah, I'm currently in a junior high school, because I'm in seventh grade. My sister told us about complaining to the principal, Miss Witherspoon, everyday about her teacher, Mr. Perez." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Gigi: "The next day, I introduce the family the house rules..." Gigi: "Here are the rules of the house..." (places the rules board on the wall with visual cards) #Keep your hands and feet to yourself. #Use kind and clean words. #Limit on your sweets. #Gently close the doors, do not slam it. #Never throw stuff around the house. #Respect and kindness. #Good manners. Trash Talk Gigi: "We also introduce the Trash Talk to the family..." Naughty Corner Gigi: "...and finally, we introduce the Naughty Corner..." Gigi: (about the Naughty Corner) "If Reina breaks any rules, give her a warning, and if she does that again, you will put her in that corner over there and set the timer for nine minutes. You understand what I said, Wendy. Wendy: "Yes. (turns to Reina) Remember, you break a rule, you get a warning. You do it again, and you'll be in that corner over there." (points to the corner) Teaching Continues (Wendy is making grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch) Reina: "Can I have Reese's Pieces? Please?" Wendy: "No, Reina. We'll be eating lunch soon." Reina: (throwing a tantrum) "But I want Reese's Pieces! I don't want that yucky soup and sandwich!" Wendy: "You can have them after lunch. And besides, you can't eat sugar all day. You'll have to eat soup and sandwich with me and Blake." Reina: (angrily smacks Wendy) "Give me Reese's Pieces!" (points to the bag of Reese's Pieces) Wendy: "Hey, that hurt! You don't hit me! This is your warning, Reina Beatrice. That is not okay, you may not hit me just because you are angry. Blake, can you come down here?" Blake: (comes downstairs to the kitchen) "Yes, mom?" Wendy: "I want you to put the bag of Reese's Pieces out of Reina's reach." Blake: "Sure thing, mom." (places the Reese's pieces in the high cupboard using a stepladder) Snack Jar (Gigi switches Reina's sugary snacks for the reduced sugar version) Gigi: "Reina, do you know how many tablespoons of sugar are in those snacks you eat?" Reina: "Uh...no, not really." Gigi: "Too much sugar can make you really cranky. Let's compare the original with reduced sugar." Reina: "I never thought about the amount of sugar they put in snacks...I am not really good with math or health class." Gigi: (continues) "Okay, Let's take this Twix Bites in a 4.5 oz bag. It contains 14g of sugars by eating five pieces. If you can eat only two pieces, it'll be less than 7g of sugars. Is that clear, Reina?" Reina: "How bad can sugar be and why does it make us cranky, Gigi?" 3 in 30 Socialization Chore List Task Timer Communication Zone Thought Box Work Out Your Anger Breathing Same Page Block Violence Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Clip #1: (We see Wendy and Beau speak to Miss Witherspoon at the school about Reina's situation, and Mr. Perez) Wendy: "I understand our daughter Reina is suspended from school for one week for fighting, but she is being bullied by your teacher, Mr. Perez. Have you checked your surveillance monitor?" Clip #2: (We see school surveillance footage of Mr. Perez shouting at Reina for her ADHD condition, and Reina is seen sobbing) Mr. Perez: (on surveillance footage) "This classroom has no room for little freaks like you with ADHD! Get the hell out of here before I get really mad!" (SFX: record scratches) Miss Witherspoon: (on clip) "Don't worry, Mrs. Dashwood. The school board will give Edward Perez a very good, stern talking to." Reinforcements (We see Miss Witherspoon chastising Mr. Perez for his discrimination towards Reina's ADHD condition, and the school Supernintendent is also there in the office) Miss Witherspoon: "Never, have I ever seen such disgraceful conduct here in my school, Edward!" Mr. Perez: "Now...let me explain, Candace, Reina is a problem child who is stupid and mentally retarded....that's all." Miss Witherspoon: "I have seen enough! You are fired! Get your things and get out!" home Wendy: "Hi, Reina. I spoke with Miss Witherspoon, your principal. Your mean teacher, Mr. Perez, just got fired and he won't be troubling you anymore." (Reina seems pleased) Gigi leaves the family for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts